


Wicked Thing

by Bugggghead, secretsofthesky



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [21]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky, Kinky sex, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, boss Jughead, bughead is kinky - it's canon, employee Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: Betty Cooper has had the hots for her sexy, older boss since her first day on the job six months ago. Unfortunately though, Jughead Jones seemed like the “all work and no play” type. Especially when it came to dirty one night stands with his employees.Or so she thought.She decided she would tease him, to see if maybe he felt the ridiculous tension that snapped between them when they were in the same room together, too. A dropped pencil that she would bend over to retrieve, making sure his eyes were on her while she did so. Unbuttoning a couple extra buttons of her blouse and leaning over his desk in the perfect position.When none of it seemed to penetrate his cool exterior, she kicked it up a notch and her efforts sparked a quick rendezvous in his office before they were interrupted by his secretary, leaving them both dissatisfied.When he didn't mention anything about it, and seemed to avoid her for the rest of the week, she figured what had happened in his office would be all that happened between them.She didn't expect him to show up at her apartment that Friday night.And she really didn't expect to be on her knees, calling him Daddy shortly after.





	Wicked Thing

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thank you to @Peyton_0727 and @bugggghead for editing and collaborating with me on this and making it SO much better! You're both amazing <3

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

_-Chris Issak, Wicked Game_

* * *

 

Betty Cooper had lost her mind.

 

Well, maybe not completely, but she was well on her way.

 

She set her pen down, leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, remembering her first day at the Tri-Area Tribune. When she had received the call six months ago that she had gotten the job, she had been ecstatic. Graduating from NYU a year prior, and having grown tired of the big city long before that, she was ready to move back upstate and take a break from the hustle and bustle of city life. As much as she hated to admit it to her mother, she missed Riverdale. When she was young, she had dreamed of living in New York, taking the cabs to work, enjoying the nightlife and mostly getting away from the tragedy that was her hometown. It might have come from maturity, maybe even fatigue from working eighty hour weeks at her current job. It might have even just been loneliness since her best friend, Veronica, had moved back to Riverdale herself to settle down with her high school sweetheart and Betty’s other best friend, Archie. But no matter the cause, she was over the city and ready to head home as well when the call came.

 

The Tri-Area Tribune wasn’t exactly the New York Times, but it was reputable and had offered her a great starting salary.

 

She was going to be home, with a stable job, close to her friends, and could finally just _relax_.    

 

Everything would be perfect.

 

She wasn’t going let anything disrupt this perfect opportunity.

 

At least, that’s what she had told herself before she went in for her first day.

 

The office was lovely, she had her own personal desk space, a shared secretary with two other reporters and everyone was extremely welcoming.

 

Then she met her boss, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. It was quite the name, though she was told everyone only ever called him Mr. Jones, with his close friends calling him Jughead. Betty had given her collegue an odd look and wondered why anyone would go by that name. She had heard rumors about him of course, that he was once a poor kid from the Southside with ties to a gang, but had overcome the odds and made something out of himself. She assumed the nickname had probably stemmed from that, but didn’t know why anyone would want to continue to be called it as a successful businessman. Her thoughts had immediately come to a halt though when she entered his office and came face to face with the man himself.

 

The only thing she could think was that she would gladly call him any ridiculous name that he asked her to. Anytime. Anywhere.

 

Over, and over, and _over_ again.

 

Never in her life had she had such an instant sexual attraction to someone just by looking at them. But there he was, sitting behind his desk, dark hair that was slicked back, perfect suit hanging off broad shoulders, and one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen - rough, chiseled, very much a _man_ , but beautiful nonetheless. His dark eyes had looked up and instantly landed on her, robbing the breath from her lungs and starting a fire in her stomach that quickly moved downward. This man looked like the perfect cool, calm, and collected, businessman from a distance; but if she looked close enough into those eyes, she could see that something else roared beneath. Danger. Heat. _Sin_.

 

He had given her a once over, his eyes dragging from hers to move down her body, so incredibly slow, taking in every inch of her and then moving their way back up, taking his time until his eyes connected with hers again. Just the look alone had her feeling more turned on than she had ever been before and she realized she had been _really_ missing out by dating guys her own age.

 

He had ended his call then and stood, buttoning his suit coat before making his way over to her, one hand in his pocket and the other outstretched in greeting.

 

“ _Miss Cooper_ , nice to have you on board.”

 

She didn’t know what was wrong with her. Maybe it was the lack of sex over the past few months that had her body on overdrive, but just the way he said her name, low and sensual, had her toes curling in her kitten heels. She had just stared at him for a moment before the woman next to her cleared her throat and Betty looked away, flushing. She cleared her own and met his eyes again, putting her hand in his. When their palms touched, she felt the electricity sweep through her; and when the color of his eyes deepened, she assumed for a second that he felt it too.

 

Then he pulled away, shot off a couple of orders to her colleague and she was being pushed out the door. She had turned around to glance at him over her shoulder before she left, and her heart stopped when she saw he was watching her, eyes narrowed as he brought his tongue out to slowly glide along his bottom lip.

 

She swore she saw his eyes glitter in amusement before the door shut.

 

Then she thought she had just imagined it and tied it in with her complete lapse of sanity.

 

He was her boss. He was ten years her senior. Work relationships were strictly prohibited and once again, he was her _boss_.

 

And she really wanted this job to work.

 

Though that didn’t stop her from talking to him whenever she could, from knocking on his door to deliver something that she could have easily had her secretary do, or from casually bumping into him whenever possible.

 

Betty Cooper was a twenty-five year old successful, mature, adult and she was acting like a fifteen year old with a crush on her thirty-five year old boss who, apparently, was immune to all of her advances. Or at least, he _acted_ like he was.

 

She didn’t _exactly_ know what it was about him. Sure, he was attractive, so attractive it should have been illegal, but pretty faces were never what caught her attention. No, with him it was something more. Something she couldn’t quite pin down. It could have been the way he carried himself, the way he walked. Maybe even the way he would roll his sleeves up to his elbows revealing the tattoos that hid beneath. She found herself watching the way the muscles flexed during meetings, completely zoning out on what he was saying and instead imagining those arms flexing as he pinned her against the wall of the meeting room, or watching the strength of them as he held himself over her and climbed on top of her on the table before pounding into her.

 

Then there was his voice - deep, smooth, the things fantasies were made of. She lived for the moments he would say her name, the syllables sliding off his tongue and over her skin in waves. The way his voice would drop as he said _Miss Cooper,_ made it sound far too erotic for the workplace.

 

Half the time she was tempted to just drop to her knees right then and there in the middle of the office.

 

The man was seduction, sin, and he was driving her absolutely fucking crazy.

 

That is exactly what she had told Veronica the week prior. Betty considered herself a pretty confident woman, and without bragging, never had an issue catching a man’s attention. But for the past six months, she was starting to think she just imagined the way he would look at her. The small grins that would haunt his lips when she would so obviously flirt with him. The way his eyes would fill with fire when he would catch her watching him, or the way he would lean over her desk, his mouth right next to her ear as he explained something, the heat from his breath tickling her skin and driving her crazy with need.

 

Veronica though, after listening to her drunken rant, had insisted she most definitely was _not_ imagining it and that he was probably doing it on purpose, _teasing her_ , and that she needed to tease him back.

 

So, that’s what she did. She figured two could play that game. First she started subtle, changing her wardrobe up a little. Her heels got higher, making her legs seem even longer than they were. Her shirts became a little tighter, her skirts shorter. When he still didn’t visibly react though, she decided to kick it up a notch.

 

Betty Cooper had been serious and professional her entire life, so she figured she would make this one exception. If she didn’t get this man out of her system, she would continue to be distracted at work anyways.

 

So it was in everyone’s best interested if this happened.

 

At least, that’s what she told herself when she walked into his office, fully prepared to make him sweat as badly as she had been for the past several months.

 

* * *

 

_Betty slowly crossed her legs when she sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Jughead’s desk. She didn't miss the way his eyes followed her movement, or how they stayed on her thighs when her skirt rode up, revealing the lace at the top of the thigh highs she had chosen to wear. She apologized, scooching to move her skirt lower, a innocent smile on her face as she met his gaze._

 

_Jughead’s stormy eyes narrowed, glancing up at her with a look that told her he knew exactly what she was doing but it wasn’t going to work._

 

_She hadn’t even gotten started yet._

 

 _When their meeting was done, she brought her article draft over to his desk, leaning over it at just the right angle to give him a nice view down her blouse. The blouse that she had_ accidentally _left a few extra buttons undone on._

 

_She expected him to turn away, clear his throat. Instead, his eyes moved down her face, her neck, her chest. Slowly, meticulously, taking in every inch of her skin before they came back to meet her viridescence._

 

_She had thought his eyes were sinful the first time they met, that very first day, but that was nothing compared to what was in them now. He looked at her like a starving man looked at his first meal in days. Like a lost hiker looked at a bottle of water. As if he was parched, and only she could quench his thirst. His dark blue irises burned into her, filled with a thousand promises. The way they had trailed across her skin left messages in their wake, paragraphs filled with every little thing she had been fantasizing about for months._

 

 _Then he lifted his hand, running his thumb slowly over his bottom lip, his eyes darting to her cleavage one more time before looking away, his lips twitching with a smirk. “You’re playing a dangerous game,_ Miss Cooper _.”_

 

_The way he said her name had her nearly ready to get on her knees and beg. Betty swallowed, her throat dry as she straightened. She had to admit that she was thrilled she had gotten a reaction, but now she felt even more frustrated. “A game? Is that what we’re doing?”_

 

_He glanced up at her, his eyes dancing with amusement as he raised his eyebrows, daring her._

 

_Well then, she thought, sending him a blinding smile. “I’ll have that article done by four o'clock,” she told him, turning to leave._

 

_She let the pen she was holding slip through her fingers and came to a stop, glancing over her shoulder at him to see his eyes still on her as she bent at the waist, slowly retrieving it from the floor. She took her time straightening her clothes when she stood, wiggling her body slightly as she moved her skirt back down and she could have sworn she heard a soft groan from behind her. She turned to nod her head at him. “Mr. Jones.” Her voice was soft, seductive and made his eyes flash with heat before they narrowed; but she just smiled and turned to leave, exaggerating the sway of her hips as she went._

 

_A game? Well, it was time to up the stakes then._

 

* * *

 

That’s how she found herself sitting at her desk in the quiet office while the rest of her colleagues left to grab lunch, staring at the email she had received shortly before their departure. He didn’t write anything specific, just forwarded her a note from their employee handbook regarding dress code. She read over the words carefully, her confidence spiking with every word.

 

Her choice of dress, while maybe not ideal, was not breaking a single rule.

 

She chuckled to herself, realizing that it apparently had gotten his attention after all though. The excitement over that fact is what had her passing on lunch. She wasn’t hungry anyways, at least not for what her coworkers would be getting.

 

Putting on a fresh coat of her pale pink lipstick, she stood and made her way to his office, a thrill shooting through her at the realization that they were the only ones there, for at least another half hour.

 

A lot could happen in half an hour.

 

Taking a deep breath, she looked at where he sat at his desk, talking on the phone. He looked even more incredible than usual in dark pants, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black vest over it. His tie was slightly loosened around his neck and she had the urge to grab it and use it to pull him to her.

 

She gently knocked on his door and when his eyes shot up, meeting her own, a flash of surprise could be seen for a split second before his gaze fixated on her. Every single part of her. He watched her walk in, watched her slowly shut the door and then lean against it, her hands behind her back innocently and her head tipped to the side as she watched him. She didn’t hear a word he was saying, just watched the way his lips moved as he spoke and let the heat consume her body at the way he was looking at her. A few moments later he ended the call and leaned back in his chair.

 

He sent her a look, a taunting look, one just as effective as outright saying _‘Are we really doing this then?’_ and she just smiled, taking a few steps towards him.

 

“I received your email,” she spoke slowly, walking up and running her fingers along the edge of his desk as she made her way around it. She tried to act cool, even though her heart was racing. “About the dress code?”

 

Jughead sat back in his chair, gaze still transfixed on her figure as he quirked an eyebrow. “And?”

 

Betty pursed her lips, moving to his side of the desk and resting her ass on the edge, leaning against it. She crossed her arms, the movement pushing her chest up and out as a satisfied smile made its way onto her lips when she noticed his focus shift to the movement.

 

“I really don’t see where there’s a problem.” She slid back until she was fully sitting on his desk and when his eyes darkened, she realized there was no going back so she might as well go _big_. “Have there been any complaints?”

 

Jughead swallowed and it was the first time she saw any true sign of him being anything but calm.

 

She loved it.

 

“No,” he told her, begrudgingly, his eyes narrowed on her.

 

She slid closer to him, her leg touching his before she brought it up to cross over her other one, feeling her skirt ride up again, but this time - she didn’t make any move to pull it down. Instead, she let it go just a bit higher and was rewarded by the feel of his eyes burning the exposed flesh of her thighs. “Then, what seems to be the problem, _Mr. Jones_?”

 

Jughead drug his eyes upward again, a smile forming on his lips. “ _Miss. Cooper_ , do you really think this is a good idea?”

 

“No.” Betty matched his smile, relishing the fact that she was finally getting a reaction, excited to push him even more, to see what else she could make him do. “I think it’s a _great_ idea.”

 

He closed his eyes at her words and when he opened them again, they were darker than she had ever seen them, nearly black, pupils blown wide. “I’m your boss.”

 

Betty grinned. “Oh, I know. But the thing is, _sir_ ,” she swore when she said it, a growl escaped his lips, “you don’t really look at me like a boss should look at his employee.”

 

Her heart was threatening to beat right out of her chest and if it wasn’t for the look in his eye that finally told her everything she had suspected, that she got to him just as much as he got to her, she would have fled from the room by now, embarrassed, ashamed, claiming temporary insanity for her blatant advances. But she didn’t. She stayed, the heat in his eyes fueling the fire that had been simmering just below the surface for far too long.

 

His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he cocked his head to the side. “And how exactly do I look at you, _Miss Cooper_?”

 

Her thighs clenched together, seeking any kind of relief she could get. She was going to cum right then and there if he kept saying her name like that. Like it was a prayer, dripping from his lips, spilling over her skin and burning into her core.

 

Betty ran her finger over his desk and then up her thigh, tracing the lace top of her stockings, watching him watch her every movement. “You look at me like you want to bend me over this desk everytime I walk in here.”

 

The room was silent, just the sound of his labored breaths fanning over her. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she looked up to meet his gaze.

 

His eyes dropped, moving up her thighs, tracing the lines of the lacy edges, trailing flames across her skin wherever they looked. “It’s January, Betty.” It was the first time he’d spoken her first name and the sound sent a pleasant chill racing up her spine. “Don’t you think you should be dressing more appropriately for the weather?”

 

She nearly laughed before he looked up again and she met his eyes, realizing he was testing her, seeing how she would respond.

 

Betty uncrossed her legs slowly before sliding off of his desk and standing before him. He was tall, so even sitting, his eyes were still level with her chest. She leaned over him, hovering as her lips moved to his ear. “I don’t mind the cold at all,” she told him quietly, his labored breaths egged her on, making her even more daring. She boldly reached down and grabbed the hand he had resting on his knee and grinned when she saw the other one ball into a fist. “In fact, I’m really _really_ hot.”

 

She brought her own tongue out to wet her lips, the edge of it ghosting over the shell of his ear. She heard him suck in a breath and her entire body was alive, pulsing with need. She could feel the dampness on her inner thighs already and other than his hand in hers, he hadn’t even touched her yet.

 

She couldn’t wait until he finally did.

 

“Oh yeah?” His voice danced over her skin, the deep timbre reverberating straight through her as his breath tickled her chest and she stood, still holding his hand.

 

She nodded, her eyes on his and bit her lip coyly. “Would you like to see?”

 

His nostrils flared as he took a sharp intake of breath before a grin made its way to his lips. “Yes,” he told her, his eyes taunting, as if calling her bluff.

 

He really shouldn’t have. She had come this far, there was no turning back now.

 

He was _really_ underestimating her.

 

Betty took his hand and slowly brought it to the inside of her thigh, just above her knee. “Are you sure?” she asked him and his eyes narrowed as he nodded once.

 

She closed her eyes for a moment at the feel of his palm, so big, so hot, splayed against the inside of her thigh and then a satisfied smirk danced across her lips as she opened them to watch his reaction. She moved it upwards, ever so slowly, her hand completely over his and almost giggled when she stopped, feeling his fingertips curl into her delicate skin, his nails biting at her for teasing him.

 

“See?” she told him, knowing he could feel the heat coming from her just from where his hand was. Just a little bit higher and he would feel the slickness coating the soft skin. She moved his hand again, parting her legs slightly as it glided up even farther; and when he closed his eyes, a groan escaping his lips as he felt how wet she was, she knew she was about to get everything she had been wanting. Everything she had dreamed of. Everything she had _needed_ for months.

 

Jughead stood, his hand still firmly between her legs, and Betty had no choice but to lean back against his desk again as he brought his face to hers.

 

His voice was deeper than she ever heard before, pained, as he spoke. His eyes were on hers as his thumb slowly traced along her slit. “Tell me, _Miss Cooper_ , do you make a habit of not wearing panties to work under these short skirts of yours?”

 

Betty found herself spreading her legs wantonly and pushing her hips towards his hand. “Sometimes,” she told him and narrowed her eyes when he brought his other hand up to hold her hip, preventing her from pressing into his hand as his thumb moved back and forth, always _just_ missing her clit. “Not always,” she told him, breathlessly. “Only on days I know I’ll be coming into your office.”

 

She could have sworn she heard a growl, a rumble deep in his chest at her words as they triggered _something_ within him and the next thing she knew, she was being pushed back further onto his desk as two of his long, dexterous fingers pushed through her slick folds and buried themselves deep inside her, his palm pushing against her clit. The moan that escaped her lips was like nothing she had ever heard before, raw, wanton, nearly animalistic, but she couldn’t help it, she had steeped in her own need for months. She bucked her hips into his hand as he pulled his fingers out only for a second before roughly driving them in again over and over.

 

“Jughead,” she panted and hearing his nickname on her lips seemed to snap whatever last bit of self control he had. A second later his fingers left her, making her open her mouth in protest, but then he had his arms around her waist, lifting her and shoving her skirt up her hips before spinning her around and bending her over his desk.

 

The smile that touched her lips was positively victorious, one of pure delight as she realized she was finally going to get what she had hoped for. She waited for the sound of his belt buckle, or the slide of his zipper, but neither came.

 

She was about to turn when she heard the thud of his knees as he dropped to the ground; and then she felt his palms on the backs of her thighs, spreading her legs before his mouth was on her.

 

Betty couldn’t stop the scream that echoed through his office as his tongue flicked at her clit once, twice, before slowly sliding through her folds. Her hands found the edge of his desk, gripping it until her knuckles turned white as his hands made their way to her ass, kneading and then gripping it as he licked, sucked, bit, and completely devoured her from behind.

 

She couldn’t think, couldnt move as he held her there, his tongue licking her as if she were his last meal, his lips coming up to suck hard on her clit as he pounded his fingers back into her.

 

She was already so close to cumming as his tongue continued to torment her, his own groans fueling the throbbing between her legs as he hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her back into him and the image of her riding his face was enough to nearly send her over the edge…

 

...but a knock on the door had them both crashing back to reality.

 

The reality where everyone was probably now back from their lunch break, right outside the door and she was bent over his desk with his face buried between her legs.

 

Jughead stood, pulling her skirt down and moving her around to face him. She saw his eyes narrowing at the door, looking just as angry as she felt before her turned to sit in his chair, pulling himself closer to his desk; but not before she noticed the large bulge in the front of his dress pants, straining against the material. Hard.

 

“ _Miss Cooper_ .” His voice was low, lethal, _warning,_ and it had her straightening her shirt as he tightened his tie. The knock sounded again as she walked on wobbly legs to the other side of his desk and faced him, trying desperately to act normal and ignore the throbbing between her legs as he called for whoever was at the door to come in.

 

Mary, his secretary, walked in with a shy smile when she noticed Betty was in the room. “Oh, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

 

 _Only me cumming all over our boss’ face in what was most likely going to be the most amazing orgasm of my life_ , Betty mentally answered.

 

“Not at all,” Jughead told her. “ _Miss Cooper_ was just leaving.”

 

Betty turned to glance at him once before making her way to the door, pausing to look back at him while Mary read off his afternoon meetings from her planner. She saw his gaze fixated on her as he brought his tongue out to lick his lips. Lick _her_ off of his lips.

 

She trembled, her body still throbbing even as the arousal slowly faded away. Pursing her lips, she turned to wink at him before leaving the room. She saw the way his eyes flashed at her action and she left knowing that he was just as frustrated as she was.

 

Betty smirked to herself, she couldn’t wait until they finally rectified _that_ situation.

 

* * *

 

She had been waiting forever.

 

Well, not _forever_ , but the last four days had sure felt it. Four excruciatingly long days of sitting at her desk and attempting to act normal. Four days of meetings in his office with her co workers in attendance where all she could do was stare at the desk. Four days of remembering that she had been bent over that very same desk. Four days of wondering if she had left prints from her nails in it when she had gripped it so tightly that her knuckles turned white while his face had been buried between her legs. Four days of him avoiding eye contact. Four days of him avoiding _her_.  

 

She assumed what had happened was all that was going to happen. That maybe he had changed his mind, decided it wasn’t worth the risk.

 

Betty shook her head angrily as she shoved her key in her lock and opened the door to her apartment that Friday evening. She had stayed late, knowing he was still there and waiting for everyone else to leave so she could make another move, or give _him_ the opportunity to make one of his own - hopefully, but it didn’t work. He had been on an important conference call for over an hour with Mary in his office with him, taking notes. When five thirty rolled around, she realized she was the only pathetic person left in the office besides them. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that if he had _wanted_ to make a move, he would have by now instead of outright avoiding her. With one more look at the clock and a resigned sigh, she packed up her bag and left. She was done playing games.

 

Maybe she had read him wrong. Maybe he wasn’t just cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside as well and the fire that she thought she saw lurking beneath was a lie. Maybe he didn’t have it in him to be really spontaneous and kinky and only went along with it because she had seduced him. Maybe he just wasn’t into it. Maybe he wasn’t into her.

 

The way his lips had sucked on her told a different story, but perhaps it was all a fluke, a momentary lapse of sanity on his part. A mistake.

 

Either way, she knew when to quit. She would forget it happened, just like he apparently had, and be nothing but professional in the future.

 

If _Mr. Jones_ didn’t know how to play, she wasn’t interested anyway. Even if he _was_ the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. Or felt, for that matter.

 

She was officially throwing in the towel.

 

Pulling her hair out of her ponytail and tossing it on the stand by the door, she picked up her mail and started to look through it, stepping out of her heels. A knock on the door, three slow thumps, had her glancing up.

 

She didn’t know who it could be, but she walked over and opened it.

 

And her heart stopped.

 

Standing on the other side, still dressed in his work attire of a dark pants, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a dark vest and tie - just like always - was her boss. He had one hand on the door jam, supporting his weight as he leaned against it with his head bowed and his eyes focused on the floor.

 

He didn’t immediately look up when she opened it. Instead, his eyes dragged from her feet, slowly up her body, caressing every curve and dip of her form until they finally met her eyes, the fire in his own more wild than she'd ever seen and most definitely _real_ … and she knew she was in trouble.

 

 _Big_ trouble.

 

She silently stepped to the side, letting him in as he stepped forward; and when she stood there, speechless, still holding the door, he turned and sent her a look, motioning with his head for her to shut it.

 

She did, and when he lifted an eyebrow at the deadbolt, she slowly clicked it into place as well. The noise of it locking in place echoed through the quiet apartment.

 

She expected him to jump her, it was taking everything in her not to do the same to him, but instead he just turned, hands in his pockets as he looked around her apartment and began to move through it.

 

Though big enough for her, the apartment was on the small side and now seemed even smaller with him in it. A small kitchen and entryway led into a medium sized living room and to the left was a small hall that led to a bathroom and her bedroom.

 

When Jughead turned to walk down it, she felt her heart in her throat, but trailed after him anyway. Then she watched him walk into her room and sit on the edge of her bed, facing the door and meeting her eyes. Betty drug in a shaky breath as his eyes narrowed on her, looking her up and down before he brought one of his large hands to his knee and patted.

 

When she just stood there, shocked, he did it again, this time harder. Impatient. It was by far the most erotic movement she had ever seen, making heat instantly pool between her thighs.

 

She didn’t know how she was able to move, as her legs suddenly felt like jello, but she found herself slowly walking towards him, her eyes never leaving his.

 

“Mr. Jones,” she muttered quietly when she came to stand before him, but he interrupted the rest of her sentence when he grabbed her by the waist, easily moving her until she was bent over his knee. Betty frantically gasped for air, shocked by the movement even as her body pulsed with excitement.

 

“ _Miss Cooper_ ,” he drawled, his hand running down over her ass before cupping it. “Do you think what you’ve been doing is funny?”

 

His voice had an edge to it and god help her, but it sent a thrill through her.

 

“What exactly is it that I’ve been doing?” Though her voice was breathy, she knew she still sounded amused. And though she was provoking him, even though she was bent over his lap in the perfect position, she was still shocked when his hand came down on her ass, making her cry out even as her body began to throb, wanting more.

 

Jughead brought his lips to her ear, his voice quiet, but she could hear the danger in it. “Don’t play innocent, Betty. We both know you’re far from it.” His hand rubbed over her ass again, gently, soothing the slight sting away. “You’ve been teasing me for months.”

Betty bit her lip, needing him to slip his hand under her skirt but he just kept sliding it over her ass, occasionally gripping through the material before giving it a light tap.

 

It was driving her crazy.

 

“You didn’t seem to be bothered by it,” she shot back, eyes narrowed at his own teasing. She needed more than his careful caresses, his light smacks. She was going to lose it if he didn’t do _something, anything_ more. And soon. She needed his fingers in her again, his mouth on her. She needed him inside of her.

 

“Do you really think that any man in this world could be immune to watching _you_ walk around?” His voice deepened and she smirked, pleased that she had definitely gotten his attention, and not just that day in his office. It had been simmering for months, and she couldn’t wait for it to boil over. For him to finally break and give her everything she had been craving.

 

Still though, his hand remained just caressing, even as she felt the hard length of him pushing into her side. “Well maybe I should be punished then?” she teased, pushing him, simply unable to take it anymore. It had been building up for far too long and she was ready to explode, but he was calm, cool, collected, keeping her just on the verge, teetering on the edge. Maybe he just needed one more push.

 

“Punish me, Daddy.”

 

The words left her mouth on their own accord, and his hand stilled, only the sound of their shallow breathing filling the room.

 

Her words seemed to be the trigger he needed and a second later, his hands were on the bottom of her skirt, pushing it up over her ass and letting it bunch at her waist.

 

A soft chuckle fell from his lips, sliding down her spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake and she knew she would never hear a sound as perfect as that for as long as she lived.

 

Jughead clicked his tongue, feigning disapproval, his hand moving over her bare ass, gripping a cheek lightly before giving it a soft smack. “No panties again, I see.” Betty moaned at the sting as her pulse sped up, the heat coursing through her veins, every drop of her blood alight with desire. “Do you know what happens to naughty girls?”

 

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything but arch her back, pushing up towards him, silently begging for more. Another sharp smack came and she jumped, pushing back against his hand as another hit. Her legs were already starting to shake. She’d never done this before and regretted every sexual encounter she’d ever had until now because she realized she had been _severely_ missing out.

 

She turned and smiled up at him, biting her lip teasingly as she moved her body against his cock, her eyes daring him to continue, feeling like she was about to cum just from being spanked. The delicious sting already had her dripping, surely soaking through his pants underneath. She knew he could feel it, and that turned her on even more.

 

Jughead met her eyes, quirking an eyebrow at her. “You think this is funny, don’t you?”

 

His voice was going to be the death of her. Betty shrugged, her hands moving forward to grip her bedspread. “Maybe,” she told him with a wink. “What are you going to do about it, _Daddy_?”

 

Jughead lowered his lips to her ear, his hot breath moving over her skin and making her remember how it had felt on her inner thighs. “Tell me what you want.”

 

_Tell me what you want._

 

Betty drew in a ragged breath, needing the teasing to be done with. Needing him, _now_.

 

“Show me what happens to naughty girls.”

 

Before she could even utter the last syllable, his fingers were plunging into her, pumping, pounding. Betty cried out, arching back onto them, feeling so close to release quicker than ever before.

 

“Already dripping for me and we haven't even started,” Jughead muttered the promise and Betty moaned as he added another finger, his other hand coming down as he smacked her again, his fingers pumping into her and then coming out to circle her clit with her wetness only to slam into her again.

 

Her legs began to shake and he stopped, sitting her up on the bed and standing in front of her. “Take your clothes off.”

 

His command was quiet but she heard the menace in his words so she quickly complied. His eyes watched her every movement as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and then her bra, letting them drop to the floor. She stood, unhooking her skirt and letting it fall to her feet before kicking it to the side. She watched his hands move to his belt buckle, flicking it open before sliding it quickly from his pants, the leather sounding like a threat as it snapped into his hands and she felt the wetness trail down her inner thighs.

 

She bent over, reaching for the tops of her thigh highs and moving to roll them down but he stopped her, putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at him. “Leave them on.”

 

Betty nodded slowly, standing before him in nothing but her lace stockings, knowing she would literally do anything he asked in that moment.

 

Jughead smiled then, a smile that would haunt her dreams for years to come. “Get on your knees, _Miss Cooper_.”

 

Betty instantly dropped to her knees and watched his hand drag down zipper of his pants, his movements achingly slow.

 

He didn’t unbutton them, didn’t take them off, just reached his hand in to pull his cock out. Hard, thick, swollen with the tip already glistening. Showing he wasn’t wearing anything underneath either. Betty moved forward, needing to taste him, but he stepped back, leaving her sitting there on her knees as he smirked, his hand circling his cock and slowly pumping.

 

“You ready to show Daddy just how naughty you can be?”

 

Saying the word had been one thing, but hearing it? It nearly sent her over the edge right then and there. Betty’s toes curled as she squeezed her legs together to try and ease the throbbing ache between her legs. She lowered her hand to herself, a delicate finger tracing her sensitive nub, circling her clit herself while looking up to meet his eyes and nodding.

 

Jughead groaned, his eyes on the hand she had between her legs, his tongue coming out to wet his lips before stepping forward again, moving until the head of his cock rested against her slightly parted lips. “Show me then, baby.”

 

Betty didn’t have to be told twice. Her eyes closed as she opened her mouth, taking in as much of him as she could, her moans vibrating against his skin as she tasted the salty precum had that leaked from the tip. She brought her other hand up to grip him as she sucked, the size preventing her fingers from touching and began to pump in unison with the rhythm she set between her legs.

 

Jughead gripped her head with one hand, the movement making his cock hit the back of her throat and Betty gagged for a moment before she smiled around it, pulling back and licking him slowly from the base to his tip, toying at it with her tongue, their gazes locked. His eyes were nearly black now, watching her, his hand gripped in her hair as he slowly thrust into her mouth again and again before pulling back completely, ignoring her protest as he unbuttoned his vest and shirt, stripping them and tossing them aside as he toed off his shoes and socks, leaving him in nothing but his dress pants.

 

“Get on the bed and spread your legs.”

 

Betty didn’t hesitate and moved on shaky legs to the bed, bending and crawling to the center. She smiled at the sharp intake of breath she heard from behind her and then turned and faced him, spreading her legs. Just as she was told.

 

Jughead stood where he was for an agonizingly slow minute, his eyes moving over her body as if memorizing every inch. When he finally walked over, he grabbed her stocking clad ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed, dropping to his knees before her.

 

Then his mouth was on her, his tongue sweeping up her slit, laving at her wetness, gripping her hips, his nails biting into her skin as he pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her core. He stopped to suck at her swollen clit, making her feet push at his shoulders as her toes curled and his name dripped from her lips like a chant. A mantra. _Jug, Jug, Jug._

 

“You like that?” he asked, his eyes moving to look up and meet hers as his mouth continued to work her, bringing her close. _So close_.

 

Betty nodded, her hips bucking into his face, needing _more_.

 

His chuckle vibrated against her wet flesh as he slid both of his arms up her sides and under her; and in a singular second, she was lifted from the bed, his strong arms holding her in place with his face still buried between her legs and she could do nothing but buck against him while her hands gripped his hair, hard.

 

Jughead moved them, laying back and bringing her with him until her knees were resting on either side of head, his hands holding her body in place.

 

Had he read her mind that day in his office? Betty couldnt breath as his eyes moved up her naked body to meet hers. “Ride my face, baby. Take what you want.”

 

She didn’t have to be told twice. With both hands gripping his hair, Betty smirked down at him as she slowly moved her hips back and forth, feeling the slide of his tongue between her legs. “Yes, Daddy,” she whispered and then closed her eyes as she started moving faster, feeling his lips close around her and suck as she rode his face, her orgasm building, building until she was sure it was going to destroy her.

 

His groans urged her on and when his hand moved from her ass and a finger slid inside of her, curling to touch the spot she needed as she grinded her pussy against his tongue one last time, she let out a scream and finally fell apart. The waves of pleasure rocked her to the core, tendrils of release could be felt from the top of her head to the tips of her toes as she fell forward, hands bracing the wall and knees sinking further into the mattress, sated from her earth shattering climax just moments before.

 

Her legs quivered as she felt him lick her inner thighs, felt the curve of his lips against her skin as he tasted her. She barely heard his hum of approval before he kissed her soaking wet skin and slid off the bed, leaving her on the bed, completely drained.

 

She heard his pants fall to the floor behind her but her body was still riding the aftershocks, even as he returned, the heat radiating off his body signaling he was now behind her. She didn’t think she had the energy, the orgasm having seemingly taken everything out of her, but the second she felt his cock pressing against her ass, hard, firm, her body proved it wasn’t done yet and she pushed her hips back against him.

 

His chuckle had her turning to meet his eyes and he reached forward, running a finger slowly down her cheek, the most intimate moment they had ever shared. The feel of his skin, the look in his eyes, the soft tilt of his smile had her heart pounding for an entirely different reason.

 

“You ready?” he asked, watching her.

 

Betty nodded, unable to look away until he thrust inside of her again and her head flew back. A deep moan rumbled through her chest as her hypersensitive flesh catalogued every inch of his cock as it burrowed inside of her. No, her body wasn’t done yet. She found herself craving even more than she had before because she hadn’t yet felt _this_. This delicious burn of raw skin against skin, the way his cock twitched as her walls fluttered around, spurred on by each miniscule movement.

 

Jughead didn’t bother going slow, and instead pounded into her like a crazed man. His cock was thick, filling every inch of space inside of her, and her body met his thrust for thrust as she pulsed around him.

 

“Faster,” she breathed, fisting the headboard that dug into her palms. “Harder, _Daddy_.”

 

The word worked and his thrusts increased until she was nearly unable to hold herself up, her arms almost giving out as her body climbed towards release once again, not stopping, but flying to the edge and diving right over.

 

Betty’s head flew back as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her while he continued to pound into her. She was going to be sore, she knew there would be bruises from his hands on her hips. But she didn’t care about any of it, too lost in the feel of his cock driving into her and her body responding eagerly with every movement.

 

Burying himself to the hilt, a slow satisfied smile made its way to her lips when she felt his cock jerk as he spilled inside of her, coating her walls in thick, white streams of cum.

 

Jughead moved forward, his hands gripping the headboard beside hers as he rested his forehead on the center of her back, trying to control his breathing.

 

After a moment, he slid out of her, her body still sensitive to every small movement, and he lifted her, placing her limp body on the bed and laying down beside her on it, both of them still fighting to calm their racing hearts.

 

Several minutes passed with just the sounds of their breathing filling the room before Betty finally found the energy to speak.

 

“Does this mean I should hand in my resignation?”

 

She would be totally okay with it. Great job or not, no matter how idiotic she sounded, the sex would be worth finding a new one. She would gladly take it as the fall out because she didn’t regret one second of what just happened.

 

Jughead laughed, his eyes trained on the ceiling before turning to her with a grin that had her heart racing. “The only circumstance in which you will be resigning, _Miss Cooper_ , is if you’re resigning from your current position in order to take Mary’s, so I can _have_ you in my office whenever I want.”

 

Betty blushed, the insinuation of his words washing over her.

 

“Well, I really do like your desk.”

 

Jughead’s eyes darkened again as they swept down her naked body and he brought a hand up to toy with her nipple, her back arching into his touch. “I really like you on my desk,” he told her, his eyes meeting hers before he moved over her, propping an elbow on the bed to look down at her. “I’d like to have you on it, but Monday is a long way away, and there’s a lot of your body I haven't had the pleasure of exploring yet, so that comes first.”

 

He swooped down, taking her nipple in his mouth and a gasp escaped her lips.

 

“I’m going to take my time, make sure I taste every inch.” His words were the best kind of promise as he moved to the other one, sliding his rough tongue over it, his hand coming up to pinch her other nipple between his fingertips. “Is that okay with you, _Miss Cooper_?”

 

Betty bit her lip, cocking her head to the side and sending him a smile before moving her lips to his ear.

 

_“Yes, Daddy.”_

 

* * *

 

_What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way_

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr: [secretsofthesky](http://www.secretsofthesky.tumblr.com) & [bugggghead](http://www.bugggghead.tumblr.com)


End file.
